sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of Frelan (Free join rp )
This is a non cannon kinda sequel to Games Kights Play rp but I decided to put it into a different universe '' Heroes Spawns in the village festival Axel (Marusi Universe)- Wizard Karry (Marusi Universe)-wizard Issac The lost (Dark souls universe) Knight! Villains Spawns in the black forest Uzarth the black knight (Marusi universe) Iki the Charm Dancer Riley the death mage Classes Wizard- The main class the lore of the world was built upon but only a few people are born with magic ability Weapon- Wizard staff or wand Knight- The class that can take the most damage and still stand thanks to their armor and shield. Weapon- Sword and sheild, or two handed sword Theif- The hardest hitting class but its more of a glass cannon and can be killed easily if hit with a few good strikes Weapon- Short sword or dual knives Priest or priestess- Just like the wizard but can only use earth and healing magic. Fighter- The perfect balance between the knight and thief, Not too strong but not squishy Weapons- Bo staff or gauntlets Blade Dancer- The fastest class that uses fast strikes and dark magic Weapons- Chakrams or bladed fans Plot The son of king Ivan, Harold heads out to meetother royalty of Marusi in Holy City. It is the heroes' job to travel with and protect him, while its the villain's job to assassinate the prince. Intro In the beginning two goddesses of light and darkness shaped the planet Marusi. The light goddess Alia and her sister the goddess of darkness Ira created the first magical beings, dragons. The dragons became the founders of all magic and separated it into 10 tiers. The goddess then created the humans and mobains of the world. The mortals learned magic from the dragons using it to make life easier, although some used it for more nefarious purposes. The goddess Ira wanted to create herself another world but Alia denied it saying that more than one would be too much for even them to watch over. Ira and Alia argued over this, their emotions turning all of magic out of wack. The dragons hid in tombs as the fighting between their creators broke their hearts. Now they lay in eternal sleep and can only be awakened by the goddess. The sisters broke apart coming out only when one went to sleep, We call alia's awakening morning and Ira's night. A mobian hedgehog prayed at the alter for 4 years trying to bring the dragons back. Alia was touched by this and granted the hedgehog 8th tier magic the highest a mortal could reach. The mobian's name was kari and stories called him the king of battle wizards. Some people don't think he exists but I know he is real and I wanna be a great battle wizard just like him one day. -Karry ''Soon these two factions will meet when the journey begins Frelan Festival A young white Rabbit performs magic tricks on a stage, she seems to enjoy herself. A human knight clams at the tricks "Very good madam! what kind of sorcery is that?" He says. "Oh um... just a little entertainment magic ya,know 1st tier magic. Nothing special about it. hehe" She just her hat back on at the sight of the knight. Dark Forest A cold wind blows through the the valley of dead trees. A voice rides the wind. "Assassinate prince Harold the goddess of darkness commands it! Do it and she will reveal herself to you. She will grant you the power of dragons!" Soon a black figure appeared before the villains. A black tiger who sharpened his sword paid no mind to this. Category:Free Join Roleplay